


Assistant's Lace and Leather

by christarennerston



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, General fiction, Lime, Literature, Teasing, Towel Tony, fan fiction, prank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:37:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7882456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christarennerston/pseuds/christarennerston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You sat back in your chair, arms folded behind your head and your legs crossed on the desk in front of you. The smirk that was playing on your lips was a very bad sign.</p><p> Mr. Tony Stark, a. k. a. Iron Man started this problem that you planned to finish, maybe even getting him to stop flirting with you... maybe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assistant's Lace and Leather

**Author's Note:**

> Another Tony, don't ask me why, he just seems the easiest to write. It's definitely different from the ones I've done before but I hope you enjoy 

    You sat back in your chair, arms folded behind your head and your legs crossed on the desk in front of you. The smirk that was playing on your lips was a very bad sign.  
     
    Mr. Tony Stark, a. k. a. Iron Man started this problem that you planned to finish, maybe even getting him to stop flirting with you... maybe.

    It started with a regular day in your office. You weren't a genius when it came to technology nor were you anyone that dealt with the big bucks of Stark Industries. You were, as bad as it sounds, just the assistant to the secretary. Your eyes watched as the boss headed your way, his usual peacock strut in place. A smile gracing his lips, he spoke to Minnie, the main secretary, "Anything new today for me, Doll?"

    Minnie looked to you, "Ms. (l/name) has your folder, sir." Her look at you, in turn made Mr. Stark gaze at you and beginning his usual roaming that began at your stilettos, up your long legs, past your pencil skirt with a  momentary stop at your cleavage before finally resting his eyes on yours. 

    Tony leaned against the counter towards you, "So what must I do to get someone as attractive as you to slide the folder to me?"

    Everyone knew he hated having things handed to him, so you lifted the folder and slid it across the counter towards him. Before you released it, his hand had grabbed yours, pulling you towards him slightly so he could kiss the back of your hand, his brown eyes never leaving your face. 

    You cocked your head to the side, "What was that for?" You fought with yourself for a moment, wondering if you should pull away or let his hand warm yours with his touch.

    Stark smirked, pulling at your hand so you had to lean against the counter from your side as he whispered in your ear, "I'll show you at 8 tonight." He licked your ear, which sent a shiver down your spine, before pulling away with a wink and heading back out the doors.

    You sighed, looking over at Minnie who spoke first, "Hit on you?"

    "Yep, the usual, isn't it? I wonder if he can go without a day of doing that." You replied and Minnie shrugged before turning back around to answer the now ringing telephone. 

    You grinned, thinking of an idea for tonight, one he'd never forget and that might make him leave you alone. As much as you were attracted to him, you didn't need the trouble in your life that would obviously show up if he were around. As you left for work, a couple outfits popped into your mind that you might wear for tonight. It isn't like he was going to take you out to eat or anything. You already knew what he wanted since he hadn't gotten the chance to bed you yet.

    As you rode the elevator up to his personal rooms, the grin was still plastered on your face. You pulled the coat tighter around you, making sure that none of the outfit was showing before the exact moment you wanted it to.

    You stepped out of the elevator and opened his door without knocking, after all, he had said to walk right on in. You closed the door behind you quietly and stood facing the spacious room, looking around. Before you could even comment on any of the furniture in the room, a half-naked Tony Stark waltzed in the room with nothing but a towel around his hips. 

    As he headed to the bar, you couldn't keep your eyes off of his abs or his dips or his chest or his sexy arms. All was still glistening from the shower he obviously just finished; his hair was even still wet which made you bite your bottom lip.

    A blush crept to your cheeks as you finally noticed his staring back at you, that sexy smirk on his face, "Enjoying the view?"

    You glared at him playfully, before pointing to the couch, "Sit."

    "Oh I get it, straight to the point. No small talk, just sex," he paused, walking over to the couch and sitting in the middle of it, "I like it."

    You began unbuttoning your coat without a word, your eyes never leaving his as you slowly pulled the coat down off of your shoulders. The only thing shown was the strap that tied around your neck which held onto the black and pink lace top, the pink being only where your nipples were. There weren't even straps that wrapped around your back, so the top just fell down your chest.

    You smirked at his reaction, seeing his hands grab on to the couch like it was holding him back from running to you.  You let the coat drop to the floor, showing your bare stomach, pink thong straps showing. Your black leather mini skirt stopped just above your thighs to show off every bit of your thigh-high boots.

    You got on your hands and knees, crawling to him seductively, the top falling from your breasts to show the shadow of them. As you reached him, your hands ran up his legs, stopping at his thighs. You licked and nipped along his dips, 'accidentally' letting your hand graze his crotch. 

    Tony ran his hands through your hair, a shiver passing through him each time you nipped at him again. Sure, he loved your teasing, but the more you teased, the more he wanted you. He couldn't take it anymore, so he pulled you up and made you straddle him, his hands cupping your ass cheeks.

    You stared into his lust-filled brown eyes before kissing him, biting at his bottom lip for permission. He gave you access, letting your tongue explore his mouth. A moan escaped him as you dug your nails into his chest. 

    'Almost there,' you thought while feeling him unzip your skirt. You stood up long enough to pull the skirt off and step out of it. Without a moment longer, your boss grabbed you and threw you down on the couch, looming over you before kissing you roughly. You smiled, driving your hand down to fondle him through the towel.

He groaned your name as he moved against your hand, his eyes boring into yours with lust. He claimed your lips again, entangling his tongue with yours. You pushed at him and he let you push him back against the seat cushion. His hands traced along your thong straps, popping them just to hear you moan. You rolled your hips teasingly against his still covered erection, earning you a moan.

    You leaned down to kiss him quickly before you stood up, grabbed your belongings and headed out the door with a grin. You put your clothes back on in the elevator and buttoned up your coat with a laugh.

    Tony stared at the door you left through, stunned, which didn't happen often. He watched the door a few moments longer, hoping you'd return. When you didn't, he looked down to his towel that showed his 'friend' that joined the party. "Guess I'll be taking care of you myself." With one more glance, he looked at the door before getting up to head to his room. "Jarvis, lights."

    You drove home with a smile on your face. OK, maybe you didn't deter him from asking again, but you did get him good. Who knows, he might ask you again soon, but maybe with handcuffs involved.

   


End file.
